


catch a wind and fly

by littledust



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Business Trip, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We don't have jurisdiction here!" Amy wails, but Rosa is already after the purse snatcher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	catch a wind and fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/gifts).



"We don't have jurisdiction here!" Amy wails, but Rosa is already after the purse snatcher. She's going to disappear into the crowd if Amy doesn't follow her, and well, that was more of a token protest, anyway. Amy reached for her badge before she remembered they were in Dublin.

("Ah, the homeland of Lucky Charms," Jake had said when she told him about being selected for _an international conference, can you believe it_. "No," Amy said, although admittedly the breakfast cereal world map he pulled out was impressive in its scale if not its grounding in cultural research.)

So far Ireland has been beautiful, and historical in a way that particularly delights Amy, who is good at memorizing facts and figures. The conference ended two hours ago, giving them both time to sight-see before it's back to New York. Rosa's already made two grown men cry between her scowl and her skill at arm-wrestling, so she seems to be enjoying the conference, too. And now there's a purse snatcher to chase.

Amy pauses when she sees Rosa grab the purse snatcher by his collar. "Can I have that?" she asks a woman in the process of clipping a leash onto her dog's collar. "Important police business." The woman blinks when Amy presses a random assortment of money into her hands.

"Nice," Rosa says when she sees the leash, and ties up the perp. "Let's get this guy back to the station. Uh, wherever the station is."

Amy beams. "I have a map."


End file.
